


Sonder

by AsiaDreamcatcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, Introspection, Non-Canon Relationship, Out of Character, Romance, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsiaDreamcatcher/pseuds/AsiaDreamcatcher
Summary: "Sonder [n.] la realizzazione che tutti, compresi i passanti per la strada, hanno un vita vivida e complessa quanto la propria"La guerra è finita e Hogwarts è pronta a accogliere i suoi studenti. Per alcuni di loro è l'ultimo anno, quello decisivo. E' il momento di fare i conti con se stessi, di emanciparsi, di capire che piega far prendere alla propria vita.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy





	Sonder

**1~ The Show must go on**

***

_«Do you ever feel like our whole life have been planned out for us?_

_Aren't we entitled to choose just to be happy?»_

_«… happiness does not seem to be on the menu»_

_**~ Nate & Chuck, Gossip Girl** _

***

Occhi chiari come la luce argentina del disco lunare, fissavano il soffitto, decorato con candide modanature barocche, senza però mirarlo davvero. La limpida tinta degli occhi cozzava con l'imperscrutabilità cupa dello sguardo; era un contrasto quello, che permeava da sempre la figura di Draco Malfoy.  
«Padroncino Draco, è ora», squittì l'elfa domestica, comparsa con un discreto _crac_ nella stanza. La lama di luce settembrina colpì il volto pallido e affilato del ragazzo, senza che questo ne risentisse. La sveglia per lui era scoccata molto prima dell'alba. Si sedette sul letto sfatto, la camicia da notte totalmente aperta sul petto, mostrava un pallore esangue e un'accennata linea di addominali; un fisico longilineo e nervoso, modellato per divenire quello di un fine Cercatore.  
Le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti, lasciavano nudi gli avambracci torniti solcati da vene e una leggera peluria chiara, solo una macchia scura sul braccio sinistro corrompeva l'impeccabile candore della pelle. E proprio quella macchia, quel tatuaggio sbiadito – simbolo maledetto – attirò l'attenzione del giovane, le dita affusolate vi passarono sopra prima con leggerezza, poi l'intera mano si posò – coprendolo - stringendo con forza. Un lampo di fastidio colmò le sue iridi, se fosse appartenuto alla casa rosso-oro probabilmente sarebbe stato impulsivo e ardito abbastanza da tagliarsi il braccio. Ma per sua fortuna o sfortuna era uno Slytherin fino al midollo, non poteva che essere così.  
Stancamente si trascinò verso il bagno, l'acqua calda riuscì a rinfrancarlo e allontanare momentaneamente i foschi e vorticosi pensieri che gli si annidavano nelle profondità dello sguardo.  
Si vestì con cura, il tessuto della camicia scivolò sul suo corpo e Draco ne saggiò la qualità, non era ciò a cui era stato abituato a indossare fin da bambino: era grezzo, meno impalpabile e setoso, semplicemente imperfetto non degno di essere indossato da un Malfoy. Il fatto lo sconvolse non poco, anche se l'unico segno del suo nervosismo fu il lieve contrarsi della mascella. Le dita lunghe e eleganti si adoperano in gesti precisi e secchi per sistemarsi la cravatta verde e argento, quando indossò il blazer nero con appuntato sul petto lo stemma della sua casa, capì immediatamente che era stata la magia di sua madre a adattarlo alla sua figura, nessuna alta magia sartoriale, solamente una silenziosa e materna. Si diresse in camera del genitore, con passo deciso e affrettato, e prese il suo portagioie afferrando con stizza i gemelli di prezioso argento folletto raffiguranti un serpente sinuoso, e l'anello con lo stemma di famiglia, un tempo appartenuto a Lucius Malfoy. Se lo infilò nel mignolo sinistro, così come da tradizione. Per quanto provasse insofferenza a portare qualsiasi cosa fosse appartenuta a suo padre, non poteva permettersi di fare diversamente, la gente non doveva sapere, l'apparenza andava mantenuta – a ogni costo -, era forse l'unica cosa che gli fosse rimasta.  
Si guardò allo specchio per un lungo momento; la commedia doveva continuare.

~

Il naso sottile di Morag MacDougal fremette appena, le narici già leggermente sproporzionate – rispetto alla finezza del suo naso – si dilatarono mostrando così tutto il suo disappunto. I denti afferrarono le labbra carnose e rossissime con crescente nervosismo, fino a farle diventare una tesa linea orizzontale.  
«E' inaccettabile», la voce dal timbro graffiato e solitamente basso si levò «Io non lo accetto!» rimarcò sputando quelle parole, come fossero un vero e proprio insulto.  
«Sapevi sarebbe accaduto» commentò asciutta sua madre osservandola con sguardo aperto e integerrimo «Tuo zio ha trattato un accordo vantaggioso-».  
Immediatamente gli occhi di Morag inchiodarono la figura dello zio – in piedi accanto alla sorella -; aveva lo stesso sguardo di sua madre: sferzante, curioso e irreprensibile, quasi sfidasse l'unico parente maschile presente a mentirle o a ingannarla.  
«Siamo ancora in trattativa, ma l'accordo sta procedendo come avevamo previsto, siamo-»  
«In una posizione di vantaggio quasi assoluto», terminò Clarisse MacDougal, lasciando affiorare una nota trionfante nel tono che altrimenti sarebbe stato monocorde.  
Gli occhi castani di Morag si adombrarono, usavano il plurale: _siamo_ , lei non era stata fatta partecipe di nulla, era semplicemente la dannata vittima sacrificale. _Se ci fosse stato suo padre..._  
«Papà non l'avrebbe permesso-», la sua voce si era inevitabilmente incrinata, non era così controllata come credeva.  
«Tuo padre non c'è più. Sono io la capo famiglia Morag, io decido che cosa è meglio per questa famiglia», sua madre pareva controllarsi benissimo, invece. Era sempre stato così, Clarisse riusciva a domare qualsiasi impeto, la sua logica era fredda e limpida come una lastra di ghiaccio su cui Morag puntualmente scivolava, non forte abbastanza per mantenere l'equilibrio.  
Non degnò di un'occhiata suo zio Edmund, a quel punto sapeva bene che non avrebbe mai contrastato sua sorella. Ricacciò indietro le lacrime, i suoi occhi lucidi sfiorarono per l'ultima volta la madre, scrollò il capo per contenersi, i capelli color mogano le scivolarono sul petto; fece scorrere rumorosamente indietro la sedia e si alzò sotto lo sguardo attento di Clarisse.

~

Il profilo delicato e tuttavia dolente di Hermione Jean Granger era docilmente abbandonato contro il finestrino del treno; in attesa della partenza. I folti e selvaggi boccoli erano stati raccolti in un alto quanto precario e frettoloso chignon, gli occhi scuri screziati d'oro rifletteva no il mondo esterno senza riuscire a vederlo sul serio. Lievi ombre le segnavano il contorno degli occhi, la bocca color pesca era screpolata e i piccoli denti candidi torturavano il labbro inferiore. Non dava l'impressione di essere un'eroina del Mondo Magico sicura e impavida, ma una semplice diciottenne che non chiudeva occhio da un paio di notti.  
I fastidiosi versi degli animali e il rumoroso sbuffare dell'Espresso, erano per lei - in quel momento – una dolce litania. Si era rifugiata nell'ultima carrozza prima del vagone valige; al binario si era sentita addosso gli occhi di tutti, come se volessero ritagliarsi e portarsi via un pezzo di lei, per Hermione era stato troppo. Un fugace saluto a Luna e Neville e si era eclissata dalla vista di qualsiasi altro essere umano, aveva detto che aveva bisogno di un po' di spazio, loro avevano capito, loro sapevano.  
Si strofinò con forza i palmi contro le braccia, non accettando quel senso di solitudine che si stava facendo largo in lei tramite limpide e traballanti lacrime, che ricacciò indietro con forza.  
Ginny – la sua dolce, impulsiva e sagace migliore amica – non sarebbe tornata quell'anno; era stata provinata per una delle più importanti squadre di Quidditch e lei, com'era nella sua natura, non aveva aspettato e si era buttata in questa sua nuova e personale avventura. Hermione sospettava che, la motivazione più oscura e profonda fosse quella di lasciarsi alle spalle la rottura con Harry. Sospirò. Harry e Ron non sarebbero tornati con lei: Harry era stato preso sotto l'ala protettiva del neo Ministro Shackelbolt, che l'aveva subito sottoposto ai duri allenamenti necessari per diventare Auror, oltre ai continui esercizi magici e psicologici il Bambino-Sopravvissuto era totalmente preso da Teddy, il suo figlioccio di appena qualche mese. Per quanto riguardava Ronald, beh dove andava Harry Potter, Ron Weasley seguiva fedele al suo fianco; anche lui totalmente preso dall'addestramento per divenire un Cacciatore di Maghi Oscuri.  
Sorrise tremula, un impeto di dolce melanconia la sopraffece per qualche attimo; un paio di mesi era tutto ciò che si erano concessi per testare la loro storia d'amore. Alla passione iniziale – forse riflettendoci, era l'ultima scia dell'adrenalina che li aveva accompagnati e tenuti vigili per quasi un anno di vagabondaggio - si era sostituito un sottile senso d'imbarazzo e pudicizia, una sensazione disagevole per entrambi, una tenerezza impacciata e soave che alla fine si era tramutata nuovamente in un affetto fraterno, più semplice da gestire per entrambi.  
Lei invece, nonostante l'allettante proposta di divenire un Auror, aveva declinato con un sorriso leggero e compassato, che racchiudeva il dubbio e l'ansia per un passato che non riusciva a contenere e per un futuro senza più essere l'ombra rassicurante e fraterna di Harry Potter.  
Harry e Ron erano legati indissolubilmente da un filo rosso; Ron sarebbe sempre stato in grado di trovare e tornare dal suo migliore amico, l'aveva già dimostrato. Decidere ancora una volta di stagliarsi accanto all'amico di sempre era stata una scelta naturale – come respirare – per lui. Lei, pur amandoli come fratelli, doveva capire se era in grado di stare in piedi da sola, dopo che per anni si era dedicata a loro, ora sentiva che doveva essere al servizio di se stessa; ci sarebbe stata sempre, ma la sua strada non le era chiara così come quella votata alla luce di Harry e quella votata alla lealtà di Ron.  
Quando il treno sbuffò e iniziò a prendere velocità, Hermione si ritrovò a inghiottire una paura viscerale, che non aveva nulla di logico e sensato, per infimi granelli di tempo desiderò scendere dal treno e restare con i suoi amici, scegliere la via più facile. Maledì se stessa per la sua codardia. No, non si sarebbe voltata.

  
Parole concitate e rumori soffocati giungevano dall'esterno dello scompartimento. Hermione tese l'orecchio, ma fu quando colse la frase _“Schifosa figlia di Mangiamorte”_ che decise di uscire dal suo nascondiglio.  
«Che c'è un serpente ti ha mangiato la lingua? Dovreste sotterrarvi tutti come il vostro padrone!», a pronunciare quelle parole era stato un Ravenclaw del sesto anno, affiancato da un suo coetaneo Gryffindor, che Hermione conosceva di vista. Lo studente vittima di quello sproloquio era Astoria Greengrass, sorella minore di Daphne; l'aveva riconosciuta immediatamente, la sua beltà era praticamente un marchio di famiglia.  
Astoria era rigida contro la parete – dove era stata relegata a forza di spintoni – non stava replicando, silenziosa con le mani tremanti strette a pugno e gli occhi all'apparenza distanti, colmi di sentimenti imbrigliati quanto foschi e caotici.  
«Finitela», il tono di Hermione Granger non aveva nulla di rasserenante. In una sola parola era riuscita a imprimere tutta l'autorità, la supponenza e la forza insite in lei. Se ne stava impettita con il mento alzato piena di sdegno di fronte a quel patetico teatrino.  
Il timore reverenziale che trapelava dai due era palpabile, vigliaccamente avevano sospinto la ragazza in un luogo che credevano deserto.  
«Non sono solita a concedere ultimatum, ve lo dico una volta sola: andatevene, ora», notando la loro incapacità a assimilare un'ordine in tempi utili, estrasse la bacchetta.  
“ _E' davvero a questo che è servita la morte di così tanti innocenti? Il sacrificio mio, di Harry, Ron, Silente e Piton? Per arrivare a ciò!?”_ pensò indignata la Gryffindor, la mano le tremò leggermente per lo sdegno di tale situazione.  
Lo schiantesimo si abbatté rapido e silenzioso sul Ravenclaw, Hermione reagì con altrettante prontezza alzando un muto _“protego”_ su lei, Astoria e il malcapitato Gryffindor, mentre la bacchetta puntò senza esitazione nella direzione opposta.  
«Ci stavi mettendo troppo, Granger». Il tono caustico di Draco Malfoy ebbe il potere di farle roteare gli occhi.  
«Ci mancavi tu Malfoy. Abbassa quella dannata bacchetta, ci penso io», gli rispose saccente, poi si voltò verso i ragazzini e puntò, minacciosa, la bacchetta ad un niente dal naso adunco del proprio compagno di casa.  
«Prendi il tuo amico e vattene. I nostri compagni di casa saranno felici di iniziare l'anno con ben cinquanta punti in meno. Farò rapporto statene certi», dichiarò con tono che non ammetteva repliche.  
Spariti i due “giustizieri”, Astoria si mosse con una leggiadria che avrebbe fatto invidia a una ninfa, schiena dritta si diresse verso Draco, gli afferrò il braccio abbassandoglielo con stizza mal repressa. Solo in quel momento Hermione si accorse che al suo fianco c'erano Theodore Nott e Blaise Zabini che la fissavano con vago interesse.  
«Daphne ti cercava, Astoria» gli comunicò gentilmente Zabini. Lei annuì poi si voltò verso la Gryffindor.  
«Grazie», disse con disarmante semplicità. Non sorrise, tuttavia Hermione percepì un mutamento nei lineamenti della giovane Slytherin: le labbra piene leggermente incurvate in un sorriso trascendente che mascherava molto di più.  
«Hai bisogno di qualcosa Malferret?» domandò con tono estremamente cordiale quanto mellifluo «Vuoi che ti tolga dei punti?», aggiunse come se dovesse ben chiarire la sua posizione, allontanandosi da Malfoy su un piano completamente diverso da quello fisico.  
«Come come? Un Caposcuola che toglie punti ad un altro Caposcuola? Non è da te _Mezzosangue_ » replicò freddo e beffardo lo Slytherin. Nessuno si sarebbe mai sognato di chiamarla in quel modo, non più, non nel difficile dopoguerra. Ma Hermione non diede segno di turbamento alcuno, anzi trovò il coraggio di tendere le labbra in un lieve sorriso sardonico, sarebbe addirittura scoppiata a ridere istericamente.  
«Forse hai ragione. Probabilmente non sono in me» scosse il capo cercando di togliersi una sensazione scomoda di dosso. L'espressione di Draco si assottigliò, come se percepisse un vago senso di pericolo.  
«Ci si vede, Granger».

~

«Perché Morag MacDougal ti guarda come se fosse in grado di incenerirti?». Millicent Bulstrode era una persona estremamente perspicace. Il fatto che questa sua peculiarità coincidesse con una schiettezza totalmente priva di un qualsivoglia tipo di empatia o senso della comune decenza, le aveva creato non pochi sguardi torvi persino fra le serpi. L'acume era certo fra le più spiccate qualità della casa verde-argento, ma per le serpi snob che vivevano sotto i cupi riflessi del Lago Nero, c'era un'etichetta di apparenza e regalità da rispettare.  
Theodore Nott abbassò lo sguardo scuro e intenso sul volto piccolo e squadrato di Millicent.  
«Prego?», chiese come se fosse appena sceso dalle nuvole.  
I grandi occhi cerulei della ragazza scrutarono prima oltre la figura dell'amico, poi tornarono su di lui.  
«Odio ripetermi. MacDougal. Sguardo. Incenerirti» ripeté come se stesse parlando a qualcuno con ritardi mentali. Con Theo capitava spesso di dover ripetere discorsi, domande, era sempre troppo concentrato a riflettere, su cosa? Beh, ovviamente non era dato sapere, forse solo Draco Malfoy era in grado di oltrepassare lo sguardo insondabile e sorprendentemente caloroso dell'amico e carpirne il vero stato d'animo.  
L'alta figura di Nott si volse, giusto il minimo indispensabile affinché potesse vederla senza doversi sforzare più del necessario; una lieve increspatura colse le sue labbra sottili e ben disegnate, gli angoli si tesero impalpabili all'insù. Ogni gesto di Theodore era essenziale, misurato e incredibilmente elegante, non amava sprecare energie inutilmente.  
«Che sguardo!» commentò con pungente contegno. La mano si mosse verso gli ondulati capelli castani della Bulstrode, scompigliandoglieli appena. Era il suo modo per dire _lascia perdere_ o _non è il momento_ ; Millicent detestava quando si chiudeva nel silenzio, ma non poteva fare a meno di accettarlo.  
«Che ha Theo?», la domanda era giunta da più vicino di quanto si aspettasse. La bruna guardò Draco di striscio accanto a sé, _come riusciva a essere così silenzioso?_  
«E' Theo» replicò, come se questo spiegasse tutto. Difatti così era. Draco annuì stringendo appena le spalle.  
Millicent scrollò il capo, diametralmente opposta sia a Theo che a Draco, erano tra i pochi di cui si fidasse. Fossero state le circostanze, il dovere verso un'antica e obsoleta tradizione o identica mirabile sfortuna era legata a loro. A Hufflepuff e a Gryffindor l'avrebbero chiamata amicizia. Ma era un nome troppo riduttivo per contenere quell'universo fatto di legami, contraddizioni, sodalizi, segreti e silenzi che si erano ritagliati per loro.

  
Avvolta nella calda sciarpa rosso-oro Hermione Granger si affrettò a dirigersi verso le carrozze trainate dai Thestral – con mestizia prese coscienza di poterli vedere chiaramente -, molte già si stavano muovendo verso il castello.  
«Ehi Granger! Sali».  
Hermione si mosse velocemente verso la voce – una forte pioggia aveva iniziato a offuscare i contorni –, solo una volta all'asciutto riconobbe la persona che l'aveva accolta.  
«MacDougal? Grazie».  
Era sinceramente sorpresa, ma sollevata, le era sempre piaciuta la Ravenclaw anche se i contatti diretti fra loro erano stati sporadici, era una sensazione di pelle.  
«Non c'è di che. Mi sarei sentita in colpa a lasciare _una delle più promettenti streghe della sua generazione_ fuori sotto la pioggia» replicò divertita, citando una delle tante frasi che i giornali si sprecavano a scrivere sul suo conto.  
La Gryffindor ridacchiò;  
«Mm, scommetto che avresti avuto qualcosa da ridire riguardo questa definizione» disse osservandola con vivace curiosità.  
Morag strinse appena le spalle e alzò il mento, altezzosa;  
«Beh che dire, la partita è ancora tutta da giocare a mio parere».  
Se fra loro due non c'era mai stato molto dialogo, i loro voti invece parevano andare a braccetto. C'era sempre stata una sorta di sfida sotterranea, sconosciuta ai più probabilmente a loro due stesse incluse su chi riuscisse in ogni verifica – orale o scritta – a strappare la valutazione migliore.  
Si guardarono per un lungo momento, due menti fini abituate a studiare chi le circondava. Leggere risa scoppiarono poco dopo.  
«Beh, hai reso questo ultimo anno meno noioso del previsto Granger», avrebbe avuto qualcosa di piacevole a cui aggrapparsi quantomeno.  
«Lieta di averti rallegrato il soggiorno, MacDougal».  
«Morag»,  
«Hermione», ribatté la Caposcuola porgendole la mano in segno d'amicizia.

**Author's Note:**

> Asia's Corner  
> Buongiorno a tutti, spero che l'inizio di questa ff vi abbia incuriosito!  
> Ho introdotto alcuni personaggi solo citati dalla Rowling, che però rimuginandoci sopra mi hanno ispirata e ho deciso di caratterizzare, spero che vi piaceranno ^^  
> La storia si sta formando piano piano, ho ripreso un mio vecchio progetto chiuso in una delle tante cartelle sotto la dicitura "Harry Potter" rimaneggiandolo parecchio... Vediamo cosa ne uscirà fuori.  
> L'avvertimento OOC l'ho inserito come precauzione, in particolare per Draco; potrei andare fuori caratterizzazione senza volerlo ma cercherò di fare del mio meglio, d'altronde il "what if" può portare comportamenti inaspettati ;)  
> Bene per il momento è tutto, ancora non ho una scaletta precisa degli aggiornamenti (ho anche altri progetti che sto portando avanti), un mese - almeno all'inizio - ci vorrà, ma spero di metterci meno! Che l'Ispirazione sia con me, grazie a chi vorrà commentare e chi è giunto fino a qui!
> 
> Stay tuned!


End file.
